1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to oven apparatuses, and particularly to an oven apparatus that can be used for curing and/or heating coatings on a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device housing can have coatings formed on its external surfaces. The coatings may be Polyurethane (PU) inks and Ultraviolet (UV) inks that are cured or solidified to create an upgraded aesthetic appearance. During the curing or solidifying process, a PU oven apparatus and a UV oven can solidify the PU inks and the UV inks by heating and curing with Ultraviolet light, respectively.
The PU oven and the UV oven are arranged in a line. A conveyor belt carries the housing between the PU oven and the UV oven. However, this arrangement may occupy a large space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.